Unexpected Feelings, Why Me?
by TheNocturneSchemer'sBeloved
Summary: Inuyasha feels his inner youkai's deep desires for Kagome. Three questions are left though: Will Inuyasha have the courage to tell her his felling and does Kagome feel the same and if she does would she agree to be his mate? IS BEING REDONE!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: ...HI**

Hello there. After finally remembering about my story, of which has been here for a VERY long time, I'm finally getting around to fixing the damn thing. There were quite a bit of purposely put errors on it, and I found it interesting that people commented on it xD. But, yes, I felt that it could have been written much better than it had originally been, and I'm redoing it. Took me a while to figure out how to use this site again (it's about my fifth attempt at posting this up, give or take a few attempts), and, as you can see, this story has been deleted due to my incapability to figure this out sooner ^-^. I really appreciated all those reviews by those kind enough to comment, and I thank you and the others who read my story as well. I'm not sure when this story will be completed (high school's a total bitch =_= and I'm a lazy authoress :3) so just bear with me. So, thank you all again, and I hope you like this new version of my story as much as you all liked the first. And, NO, there still no lemon scene, sorry (is still weird about writing one) :P


	2. Chapter 1

Kill me now.

Ok, so hello to all new and previous readers to this story, currently being re-edited and re-posted. As I said earlier, in an attempt to repost this, I deleted it. But I also failed to mention that I didn't remember to actually _save_ the damn thing. So a small warning to all:

THIS IS, IF NOT COMPLETELY, DIFFERENT FROM THE ORIGINAL.

I feel so smart. Anyways, I hope no one minds this (mostly previous readers), and hopefully this mistake turns out to a benefit. It's still improvised (hooray for ideas spurred from boredom! :D), and I hope you all enjoy this version of my story :3 So on with the show - err - story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Time for Mating Season to begin: 2 days. Present time, 8:30 p.m.

With the sun now sinking into the horizon, causing the sky to become a most beautiful mosaic of blending color, the gang decided to call it a day. And what a disappointing and frustrating day it had been. There had been absolutely no leads on Naraku's whereabouts- not even one! -and there had been no leads on a Jewel shard either.

But the most troubling of all had been Inuyasha. For the last few weeks he had been isolating himself, brooding on private thoughts and his temper had broken its normal time limit _several_ times already. It worried his friends, but none more so than Kagome.

Kagome just could not understand what was wrong. Had she and her friends done something that he had somehow misunderstood or was he just PMS-ing again? What hurt her most was the way he had been pushing her so carelessly away. A throb of pain shot through her heart at the memory of the blunt way he had begun to push her farther, and farther away, a pain strong enough to cause her breath to hitch and for her to nearly wince.

Yet suffering most of all was the very hanyou the others worried for. He knew his brooding was not unnoticed; he was not dumb enough to believe that. And worst of all, he knew how this was hurting Kagome. The thought alone made him cringe mentally. God, why couldn't he be like normal fucking people and just say what was wrong? His issues with trusting people should not extend to his friends: they were his friends for a reason, damn it. With a sigh of frustration, he sat far from his friends once more, quietly brooding as he had for the entire week.

Unlike the confused Kagome, Sango and Miroku had a pretty good idea as to why their friend had been behaving as such. It was close to spring, and Inuyasha was coming to suffer the effects of his demon heritage. It was understandable that he would be so caught off guard by it, seeing as he had been "dead" for 50 years. And he was Inuyasha after all; he was always distant, no matter the reason. It stung, sure, but this was how their friend was, and this is how he would always by.

While his friends surveyed him from afar, Inuyasha seethed with masked frustration and anger. Never had he thought he would hate his demon heritage as he did at the moment, the very demon heritage he once sought to convert himself fully into. The fabled "mating season" was nearly upon him, and by God, it was annoying him. He was new to this, and the strength of its effect was stronger than it should have been due to the human blood that also coursed through his veins. His main concerns were not only this, but Kagome as well. It was not fair of him to be so distant, but what could he do? He loved her dearly, but he was fairly sure the girl still thought that he loved Kikyo.

**_And she may never know that that is not the case if you would just take her._**

Crap. He had almost forgotten about his now very annoying inner demon. It had just begun to pester him increasingly more as mating season came closer. The only idea that consoled him was the knowledge that even the strongest of demons were helpless against this time of year as well. It helped ease his bruised ego (**A/N:** hah, men).

_Shut up already, don't you get tired of talking so goddamn much?_

**_Yes, but I wouldn't have to if you would do as I asked._**

_You must be one retarded bastard if you think I'll actually force this on Kagome._

**_And you must be a fool for not at least attempting to claim her. You'd rather that stupid wolf get her?_**

_Don't go there asshole she wouldn't go with him._

_**Oh? Well, maybe she might if she sees you don't want her.**_

_You're a bastard for even saying that._

**_Hah. Then take her. You want her. She's perfect and she's strong. So many strong children she could bear for us-_**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP._

**_Well, now_**, said his demon, his words full of malice. **_You can protect her all you want, but you've always been her worst enemy. And if you will not take her, then I will. Think you can wait it out? Hah. There has yet to be a demon that could keep himself from his intended mate._**

_Intended? The fuck are you talking about._

But his demon had gone. The bastard was right though: even _he_ doubted that the stubbornness his humanity granted him could keep his demon at bay for long.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked the familiar warm voice that he so adored.

He groaned mentally, hating how that voice set his desires aflame. He was stronger than this for fuck's sake! He could smell her scent, and it threatened to overpower him as she approached him. Abruptly he stood and, giving her a warning look, he walked away, hating the hurt look on her face.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, Inuyasha's an ass 0_0

Yay, I'm not dead! Sorry for the excruciatingly late update, there was a lot of stuff happening during summer vacation…even though its vacation (the hell?). Yeah, that was whole a lot different from the original one 0_0. But I think this chapter was better than it was before. This story might actually be longer now that it's being edited, I hope no one minds _

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Yeah, I'm going to say this now. Updates might not at all be frequent. Like, at all, so please don't kill me! This would be due to the fact my internet use is frustratingly limited, I'm not at ALL use to the damn formatting yet, school sucks, and I'm a rather lazy author who suffers quite a bit of writers block :/

Oh, this story has no beta, so please don't bash me for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not too bad at this, but I AM human, so there will probably be mistakes :P


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Time for Mating Season: 23 hours, 16 minutes, 20 seconds. Present time, 1:16 a.m._

God, he felt like total shit. He really, really did. It no longer surprised him that he awoke at such ungodly hours, but it didn't lessen his irritation. He wanted sleep, he wanted peace, and he just wanted mating season to be done and over with. And it hadn't even started. Inuyasha groaned inaudibly, glaring hatefully at the beautiful waxing crescent moon that lay on its belly, smiling at mockingly at him like a Cheshire Cat. It was ridiculous to see how such a thing did him in so easily, and it annoyed and mortified him beyond what he thought was possible.

He looked down from his high perch in the tree he decided to reside in, his eyes automatically finding the angelic creature that had captured his cynical, distrustful heart in the shortest amount of time that had ever been possible for him. Even if he was much too dense to figure it out until much, much later. Never in his life had he hated himself more than he did now. Inuyasha felt horrible for hurting her, for just being the ass he was and not telling her what was wrong. For not opening up like he was supposed to. And for being such a danger to her because of these things, these inabilities that should not be. He closed his eyes and forced himself to draw away from his mental turmoil, and after many torturous minutes, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

_Time for Mating Season: 16 hours, 30 minutes, 34 seconds. Present time, 7:30 a.m._

All finally having awoken from a restful night's sleep, excluding the rather grouchy Inuyasha, the group of friends resumed their search for Naraku and the Jewel Shards that would have inevitably attracted him and his incarnations. Aggravating as this never ending goose chase was, they would keep at it until it was over, and said bastard was dead.

The morning was bright and cheery, the sky a lovely clear and rare azure, white fluffy clouds dotting the sky. The morning air was crisp and rather frigid, surprising for a spring day, the sun warm despite the cold air. Once again Inuyasha took his place at the very front of the group, refusing to interact with them. Well, mostly with Kagome, but either way, being near his friends put him on edge.

It was a relatively peaceful and quiet walk, the birds chirping and bees buzzing, life humming its own tune within the forest. With Inuyasha in the lead, the rest lingered back, chatting and chatting so as to pass away the time. Kagome snuck in worried glances at the brooding hanyou as she chattered away with the rest.

"It's alright Kagome," said Sango reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll get over himself soon."

"Yeah, he'll stop being a self-centered jerk soon," piped up Shippo. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, I think he will."

"I can hear you from here," said an aggravated Inuyasha.

"That was the point Inuyasha. Maybe you'll get the message now," Miroku called back.

Inuyasha only glared at his friend and resumed his brooding. He really did hate to be a subject of such worry for his friends. He knew that both Sango and Miroku had a vague, if not general, idea of why he was acting as such, but he had never bothered to explain to Kagome. And it seemed they hadn't either.

Soon the scent of the air changed as a disturbance cut through it with extraordinary speed. In the free air was a concentrated mass of it, and it darted about directly towards their little group. He immediately tensed at the new scent, recognizing it almost instantly; it wasn't anyone he was glad to see.

The little whirlwind sped to them and stopped right in front of Kagome, and from it appeared Koga with his usual grin and demeanor. At once a feeling of aggression and possessiveness for the girl that was the center of Koga's affections arose in Inuyasha, just as heated water eventually boils. Except he had skipped the simmering process entirely. He fought it down as best he could, but that idiot wolf's voice did nothing to help the situation whatsoever. He stopped walking in favor of waiting for his friends, even though he would rather be anywhere than near that wolf. Especially now of all times. Vaguely, he wondered if Koga was doing this on purpose.

"Hey, Koga," said Kagome, smiling warmly at her friend. Little did she know that her friendly greeting was the beginning of an undesired chain of events.

"Hey, Kagome. Has that mutt been treating you well?"

"The hell are you implying you stupid wolf?"

"Heh, what do you think I'm implying, mutt face? Did I hit a nerve with that question?"

Inuyasha growled lowly at the taunting tone in Koga's voice. God, how he wanted to punch that moronic wolf's face into a bloody pulp.

"It's alright, Kagome," Koga continued, ignoring the fuming male. "You could always come to me if he isn't treating you right." And so he continued, babbling away about taking her away and being a better choice for her and whatnot. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks, feeling a sense of unease as the hanyou became increasingly agitated. It wasn't until Koga touched the subject of mates that Inuyasha truly lost it and both slayer and monk realized that hell was about to break loose. "Speaking of me being better for you," Inuyasha heard as the idiot wolf's voice finally managed to cut through his efforts of ignoring him, "it's mating season. Why don't you consider being my mate-"

Without the slightest inkling that he would do so, Inuyasha's fist came in contact with Koga's face, hurling the wolf demon a good several feet away, catching the wolf demon, Kagome, and, still, Miroku and Sango off-guard, looking positively livid. A dangerous growl emanated from the angered hanyou, and for the smallest fraction of a second, Kagome could have sworn his eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was at war with himself. It took every damn ounce of self-restrain he had to keep himself from killing the shocked demon in front of him.

_**HOW DARE THAT BASTARD TRY TO CLAIM OUR MATE?**_ screeched his inner demon in rage, its anger causing his own blood to boil.

_Shut the fuck up! She's not "ours"_!

_**So you're perfectly fine with him making a move on her?**_

_HELL NO I'M NOT! I wouldn't have punched him if I was!_

_**Then don't tell me to quiet down when you know damn well we have every right to kill that bastard for trying to claim a woman who isn't his to claim! He damn well knows it, and he's a fool for saying such a thing.**_

_Well suck it up, because I'm not killing him. And neither are you. Kagome would never forgive me if I did._

**_Fine. We don't have to do anything. _She'll_ do it for us._**

_The hell do you-_

"KOGA!" screeched a female voice, pissed as hell. Running towards them was a small, red-haired wolf demon, of which the whole group knew _very_ well. "HOW DARE YOU ASK HER TO BE YOUR MATE WHEN I'M YOUR TRUE MATE?!"

Paling, Koga quickly jumped to his feet and ran like the world was going to end. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to face Ayame when she was this angry. She'd beat him to death before asking what the fuck his problem was.

"GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!" Ayame yelled angrily, never pausing to spare the dumbstruck group the tiniest of glances. If she did, she might lose sight of her idiot mate.

As they gazed at her disappear into the distance, Inuyasha forced himself not to hunt down that bastard wolf. He really felt as if he might kill him if he did. Never in his life had he felt so angry, so possessive, so murderous, just because of a woman. Why the hell was he even feeling this way? He was a half-demon: half-demons almost never claim their mates. They usually don't have one. The knowledge that no full-fledged female demon would have them as a mate for being half human, and that no human female would have them as a mate for being half demon usually caused a half demon to refrain from pursuing a mate. Should they find an accepting mate…well, then, they're absurdly lucky. Even if Kagome would consider him…

Suddenly said girl's voice rang, and to him voiced a question.

"What did Koga mean by 'mating season'?"

* * *

**A/N:** Writer's block is truly the biggest B that every came to exist in this world. My writer's block for this story was just that bad. So bad that it took me this _friggin'_ long to update. And I'm no where _near_ happy with this chapter as I should be. It kinda sounds alright, but I know it could have been better. Ugh. I'm surprised its so long though oAo But thank you to those who actually waited for this story to update. And thank you to those who favored and put this on their story alerts and such. And just a general thank you to those who just take the time to read this and hopefully didn't curse me out for not having a second chapter xD


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Silence met her question.

"What is mating season?" she tried again.

No one answered.

"Let's keep moving," Sango suggested quickly, not liking the tense atmosphere. Inuyasha was still too caught up in his anger to answer properly and they weren't sure it was any of their business to explain such a matter to her when it was really Inuyasha's job.

"Yes, let's," Miroku agreed just as quickly, and, begrudgingly, both girl and hanyou moved on.

She _was_ going to get an answer. Kagome would make sure of that. But from who?

~ oOo ~

Later on that night, underneath the brilliance of the stars and light of the moon, they settled and made a small fire, only three hoping for rest. They knew better though: it was time Kagome at least came to know the reason for Inuyasha's ill temperament.

But he was nowhere to be found.

As Kagome looked about to find her loved hanyou, she spotted the gleam of the soul collector's tail, and a familiar figure following them with reluctant willingness. She felt her heart nearly split in two.

Hastily she turned away from the appallingly familiar sight, blinking furiously away the tears that stung at her eyes. For the first time, Inuyasha had truly shown that he cared for her enough to honestly lose his composure, enough to show her he might actually _love_ her, and he goes to Kikyo instead of her? _Why_ he toy with her heart so? _Why?!__  
_

Sango and Miroku didn't fail to see their friend's suffering, and the slayer herself was filled with similar feelings of indignation for her hurting friend.

"He's going to Kikyo?!" she snarled quietly, angry and disappointed. "What, is he going to claim _her_ instead?"_  
_

"No," Miroku replied just as quietly. "I think...I think he may actually be going to part from her forever. He can't juggle them both now: he cares far too much for Kagome and, with now knowing he has a mate might have an real chance at being with, he won't risk losing Kagome now. Or, at least," he added, "I hope that he's making this choice."

~ oOo ~

Kikyo waited for her hanyou to appear before her, sure that he wouldn't fail in coming to her. She was not disappointed: soon she heard the rustling of the brush and the familiar aura that was Inuyasha's approaching her. But his steps were slow and unwilling, something Kikyo was not used to. When he finally _did_appear before her, it was not with that expression of a man enslaved to a past love's iron grasp: no, this isn't what she saw in him now.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, her voice it's gentle allure.

"Kikyo," replied her hanyou almost curtly. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you here to finally honor your vow to me, and accompany me to hell?"

"No. Kikyo, I'll never go with you."

Silence.

"What?" asked the bewildered priestess. "What do you mean by 'never?'"

"You know," he began, "when I first met you, you who was as alone in the world as I was, I felt a connection to you the way I could never do with anyone else. But, when that feeling became love, I fell and fell hard. At one point, I even thought that _you_ were the mate I was looking for, the one I thought I'd never find and would never have. But when you died, and when I woke up, and as things progressed, I realized I was wrong. The supposed love we felt was fragile - fragile enough that it would break when things were twisted around. We couldn't even think beyond our hatred, couldn't think that we, if were really in love, wouldn't betray each other like that. Even now, you don't love me. All you want is my life for yours, as a compensation for your death. And I...I don't love you."

Kikyo stared at him. Was she really hearing this? Was he really going to leave her a second time?

"I felt guilty, Kikyo, guilty as hell that you had to die and go through so much pain because of me. That's why I was only too glad to die for you, even if it was by your hand, so that you wouldn't have to be alone again. But that was long before I realized just what is was you really wanted me dead. I can't blame you for it, but now I won't die for you. I can't. Not when I've finally found my mate."

"That _girl_?" Kikyo spat. "Your _mate_? She's just a passing infatuation for you! You can't just tell me that those tender feelings you've harbored for me are nothing! Did I mean so little to you fifty years ago that you would leave me again, _betray_ me again, for her?"

"No! I _did_ care for you Kikyo. Even now, even though you want me dead, I still care."

"If you truly did, you wouldn't be telling me the things you tell me now!" she cried. Why weren't things going as planned? Damn that wretched girl! She was ruining everything!

"Kikyo, I can't leave her. Not for anyone. I..." he faltered. "I love her. And I won't let her go. I won't make that same mistake twice."

"How..._dare_ you," the priestess hissed, "tell me such things?"

"Because this might probably be the last time I see you like this. The last time before I try to pursue Kagome. She's my true mate: it'll be her choice to accept me or refuse me. I won't be surprised if she doesn't accept my proposal: I know I've hurt her by coming to you. Still, even if she refuses to by my mate, I'll never come running back to you. I'll never belittle either of you like that again."

Enraged as she was, Kikyo couldn't find her voice. Again, he was slipping from her grasp, and this time because of her own reincarnation! He did not love her. She couldn't use that as leverage anymore, nor his guilt. He was too sure of where he stood, already having cleared his mind and figured his wrongs to the other girl and he couldn't be moved by her pleas anymore.

Kagome needed to go. But, if she dared make a move against her now, she risked his anger. But Kikyo already realized the battle was over and that she had lost. It was further proven as he walked away from her without a single glance back, without a murmured goodbye, without any regret.

* * *

**A/N:** Praise the lord, I wrote something! To the absurdly late update, I apologize. Writer's block is truly the greatest nemesis to a writer. I actually had fun with this chapter. It seems Inuyasha _finally_ got his shit straight. And it's _so_ much sooner than when he does in the manga. He deserved a good slap for his idiocy. Yes, now he's gotten things straight with Kikyo, but now he needs to get them just as straight with Kagome. How fun that storm will be to write :3

Please review! There's so few review for this story, but the few that were written are greatly appreciated and when I read them again after such a long time, I felt happy enough to write a chapter. So, a big thank you for the five of you that have given reviews for this story! And a big thank you for the rest who've faved, followed and put this story on their alerts and who've taken the time to read it! It's nice to know that this story is actually liked.

So, again, please, please review! Until the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Inuyasha came back around morning, having deliberated in coming back out of nervousness. What the _hell_ was he going to tell Kagome? She was probably still upset with him for having left her again for Kikyo. Never again, he firmly told himself, would he return to the priestess with romantic intensions. Of course, he _did_ care for his past love, but now he realized this was _nothing_ like the way he cared for Kagome. But, how would he convince the hurt raven of this?

Kagome had dealt with a lot of his crap, and half of the time he wondered, though grateful she did, if it was even worth it. He couldn't question her faith in him now. Should he, and he might just lose his moxie.

With a troubled mind and apprehensiveness weighing on his gut, Inuyasha made his way to the clearing. He searched for the familiar figure of his love, only to find she was no longer there.

Damn it.

"If you're looking for Kagome," Sango called to him coldly, "she's gone back home."

He bit back his retort, not wanting to instigate any fight with the slayer. It wasn't something he wanted to be troubled with. Nothing of that sort mattered right now.

Inuyasha needed to get Kagome back.

As he began to walk away, Miroku followed him, stopping Sango from calling out to the hanyou in her angered state.

Once halfway to the well, Inuyasha noticed his friend a few feet behind him. Turning, he faced Miroku.

"What?" the hanyou snapped, questioned.

"Why are you going after Kagome?" Miroku aked. "If it's to bring her back just to hurt her again with Kikyo-"

"That's not why I'm bringing her back! Kikyo and I are done."

"Really?" the monk asked skeptically.

"Really. I'm not running back to Kikyo like a fool chained to the madness of a past love anymore. Yeah, I might go back when she's threatened, but I'm going to make damn sure Kagome doesn't think it's for any other reason. Kikyo was never meant to be mine. I was never mean to be hers. Kagome was always supposed to be the one. And I'm going to go tell her that." With that, Inuyasha jumped, leaving a stunned Miroku to stare at the empty space he once occupied.

He actually understood it now. That finality in his friend's voice couldn't be questioned.

Inuyasha had finally begun to move on.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Until next chapter~


End file.
